Twilight of The Scarlet Maidens
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: A curbstomp romp. The Scarlets visit Forks... and they brought mayhem in their wake. Touhoupire vs Twiletpire curbstomp ensues. Not particularly gory, but rated M just to be sure.


* * *

Twilight of The Scarlet Maidens

* * *

"Edward Cullen," called a voice softly. The vampire known as Edward Cullen stirs in his trance.

"C'mon, Bella… it's still three in the afternoon…" Edward grunted. Vampire as he is, apparently a friendly spar between him and Jacob the night before has left his stamina drained.

"Edward Cullen," The voice once more called, now with more urgency in its tone. "You shall not reject the advances of my sister…"

"Since when did you have a sister… Bel-…" Edward grumbled once more, when reality knocked. He was falling into his trance in his own room, and it is most certainly does not have a double bed.

"It is for the good of all things dear to you… Edward Cullen…" The voice sounded for one last time, the tone changing from urgent to ominous. With that, Edward springs into full consciousness.

…

"Guinea Pig," Edward grunted as he drank a glass of blood Bella had served to him that evening.

"Well, yes…" Bella replied. "Our former school was buying a tad too many of them for biology experiments, and they were happy when I took them out of their hands."

"Their blood tasted like cornmeal," Edward complained lightly. "Where's Nessie, by the way?"

"Out reading with Dad. They'll be back by evening," Bella stated simply.

Suddenly, the front door of the mansion they were living in are thrown open. A smallish blond girl, about the height and build of a ten-years-old, were grinning ear-to-ear to the two vampires. Behind the small girl, Bella can see arm-sized crystals of varying colors strewn on 'arms' made of what looks like a thick, taut steel wire.

"Edward Cullen!" the girl hollered. "Have sex with me!"

Things were silent for a minute or two, as the dwindling sunlight made Bella and Edward's skin sparkle.

"In case you are not aware of it, young lady, Edward is my husband," Bella stated while barely containing her seething anger. _How on earth can this half-pint crashed into my house and even demanded sex with my perfect husband?_ Bella thought angrily.

"Shut up, little wench. Get behind the queue and obey the pecking order," the girl nonchalantly rebutted. "I'm at least four hundred and ninety-five years older than you, not counting the noble blood of The Scarlet Devils in my veins."

"The hell?" Edward cursed. Bella's jaw dropped, and she now knows why the vampires are not allowed to convert children.

"You should feel honored, Ed!" the girl cheerfully intoned, madness slightly evident in her bright crimson eyes. "I feel like having opalescent babies!"

"Bella, I can't read her mind… too much noise," Edward whispered as he nudged her wife's side. "Go get the others… this girl is dangerous."

"I'm fighting alongside you," Bella whispered back. "I haven't reached the first year yet, which means I'm still stronger than you. Remember what Jasper taught you?"

"Okay then, I'll get help…" Edward whispered back as he started to edge for the door. "Be careful, dear."

"You're with me now, Kiddie," Bella growled, confident in her abilities.

"Yay, a game!" the little girl cheerfully shouted as she charged.

Edward bolted for the door as the two ladies start the grand melee, yet must force himself not to look back as he heard the boom of the first punch exchange.

…

"Edward!" Jacob shouted as the vampire passed him by. "Is there explosions near your house or it's just me?"

"It's not 'just you', Jacob! Bella is holding off a strong enemy!" Edward shouted back as he maintained his stride. "Gather all the others! We are facing something big!"

"The hell?" Jacob grunted as he heard the next explosion. "This IS real… god damn…"

…

Bella shrieked as she felt the impact of her own house's wall on her vertebrae. The little girl had practically thrown her around like a ragdoll since minute one of the fight. Even the house took a massive beating, with the walls now having more holes than a wheel of swiss cheese.

"Yay, you're a bit more fun than Meiling!" the devilish child commented between giggles as she waved a metal staff tipped with an ornament resembling a spade around. "You even endured 10% Laevatainn for the first twenty seconds! Cute!"

"Bitch…" Bella grumbled, trying to direct her own healing factor to her grossly dislocated vertebra.

"O Holy Father! Forgive thy humble servant for committing this grave sin!" the little girl quickly pleaded as she fell on her knees without apparent reason.

"No wonder Edward can't read her mind… she's a rolling ball of chaos…" Bella mused inwardly as she witnessed the folly, much to her own chagrin.

"Bella! Bella!" Jacob called from outside. He had brought a few members of the local Qiuleaute werewolves for backup. "You in there?"

"In the name of The Holey Father, Jesus DeJesus, and Petrus Gabriel, thy humble servant shalt commit another sin! Wheeeee!" the half-pint demon exclaimed gleefully as she bolted outside, right towards Jacob.

…

"What happened, Edward?" Carlisle Cullen inquired impatiently as he matched his stride with his stepson's. "Lucky we are having Poker Night tonight, so the whole family is around…"

"We're being attacked, Bella and I," Edward explained quickly. "A vampire claiming to hail from a circle called The Scarlet Devils demanded sex from me…"

"Dude, I thought you'd just agree off the bat," Emmet commented, chuckling.

"I had a wife, a kid, and most certainly NOT a Lolicon. She couldn't be much older than 10 when some sick vampire turned her," Edward grunted. "Besides, Bella disagrees."

"The Scarlet Devils…?" Carlisle's expression turned to fear instantly. "Oh my, this IS bad…"

"Who are they, Carl?" Esme asked, her stepchildren close behind grunting agreement to the question.

"The strongest family of Antediluvians… ancient vampires with true bloods and able to breed true amongst themselves. The Scarlets' destructive power are only matched by the Brunestuds' power of will and MacDowells' command of magic. Collectively they sat on the highest point of vampiric hierarchy of the time. The Volturi, fed up with their demeaning antics, used their numbers and human contacts against the three families eons ago in an event called Night of Walachia…" Carlisle explained quickly. "I had always doubted their continued existence… until now."

"Where did you know all this?" Jasper rhetorically asked.

"The Volturi Archives," Carlisle replied simply.

"I have asked Jacob for extra help," Edward added. "They should be able to hold them off…"

"I think I'm better off protecting Nessie," Esme volunteered, a bit unnerved by Carlisle's explanation. She quickly broke off the group, trying to track her grand-daughter by smell.

…

A police patrol car arrived a few moments after Jacob, only to witness the sheer destructive capability of the blond loli. As obedient tax-paying citizen they are, apparently some of Bella's neighbors had called 911 as the battle raged. Much to the policemen's disbelief, they witness five grown man and a woman get thrown successively out of a bullet-riddled house like pieces of rags, with an explosion rocking the ground every now and then. Debris and shrapnel flew everywhere, pelting the bystander even though they are already well outside the blast radius.

"Jeezus Kerrist! Get the ambulance and fire-fighters here!" a policeman bellowed through his patrol car's radio. "Possible gunfight and… uh, gas pipe explosion on Carlyle Boulevard 35th…"

Another explosion again rocked the ground, as what was remaining of Edward's house exploded spectacularly, leaving the small girl smack in the middle, unscathed.

"Holy God! She's just demolished the house! Sh-she's coming here! Get the Army! Get The Ar-"

What the dispatcher on the police station heard was suddenly cut off.

…

Explosions rock the ground at regular intervals. Chaos takes over as military helicopters thunder by, prompting scared children to cry. Amidst all the cacophony, a spot of calm reigns.

"There's a lot of National Guardsmen out there," Charlie Swan commented as he peeked out the window. "That hypnosis trick of yours sure come in handy."

"One does not live long without doing nothing, Charlie," Esme said as she pet Renesmee, who is sleeping on her lap. "That will be madness."

"I can imagine that," Charlie replied concisely. "Hope Bella's alright. From what you can tell me, it's pretty bad situation out there."

"From what my husband told me, anyway," Esme commented, casting a glance around. Charlie had helped her move hypnotized people to the relative safety of the main hall. However, their peace was short-lived, as a Chinook helicopter crashed through the roof.

…

The remaining Cullens finally reached the address of Edward's house, only to see the whole block apparently leveled by carpet bombing. Death reeked in the air as the Cullens' supernatural senses pick up whiffs of burnt blood, seared flesh, ashy bones, and gasoline fumes in the air. Edward quickly broke off from the group, concerned of the well-being of his wife. As they took a look around, they noticed a few odd helicopter wreckage and battle sounds in the distance.

"I feel I'm gonna puke…" Emmet whispered, realizing that the thick bloody smell he smelled is a mixture between human, animal, vampire, and werewolf mixed with a whiff of a certain shapeshifter's blood.

"Just what on earth are these Scarlet Devils are truly capable of…?" Rosalie mumbled as her hearing picked up the sound of a squadron of jet fighters moving in to the scene.

"Incoming!" the eldest Cullen shouted as he first heard the incoming whistle of the fresh volley of guided bombs. "Spread out!"

The world quickly turned into Hell as the fuel-air bombs do their job, incinerating everything within the block's radius. The surviving Cullens quickly took cover in the neighboring forested area.

"Jasper, would you think Edward can survive that?" Emmet asked, somewhat rhetorically.

"Don't think so. Judging by my experience talking with folks serving in Iraq, a HEAT round could cook a vampire to ashes in a tank, short order," Jasper grunted, visibly a bit queasy. "Much less a full-on fuel-air bomb strike like that. We're quite lucky it was quite localized…"

"True, true," a thoughtful, girly voice added. "Lucky thing I'm awesome."

"Aw c'mon honey, we all know you're-" Jasper dismissed the voice, only to be greeted by a blonde girl with weird protrusions on her back joining their discussion.

…

"Beautiful fireworks, isn't it…" A short girl with bluish-coloured hair mused as some more explosions toppled the trees in the distance. "Mr. Carlisle Cullen a.k.a. Stregone Benefice…?"

"I would say it that way, if it has not consumed a block of housing and possibly more…" Carlisle nervously replied. "Lady Remilia Scarlet."

"To think that you are the physician that opened the door for vampires to enjoy the sunlight… not to mention giving my sister her superhuman destructive power… wait, that's not right. Ah yes, super-vampiric destructive powers," the short elder vampire remarked, "Destiny has been a very beneficient master to me and my family, for arranging our meeting here."

"And I was given the short end of the stick by destiny," Carlisle growled dangerously, prompting the silver-haired maid behind Remilia to ready her knives. "What do you want?"

"Stand down, Sakuya. I have yet to order anything," Remilia said calmly in a low voice.

"Yes, milady," Sakuya replied curtly, casting a glare towards the elder Cullen.

"As I were about to say," Remilia intoned, a sly smile appearing in her lips. "Would you work for me, like the times of old? While I cannot promise much monetary rewards, rest assured that human experimentation subjects would be… plentiful."

"I'm not the vampire I used to be…" Carlisle spat. "Sick… demon."

"Ah, negotiations had broken down. You know what to do, Sakuya," Remilia sighed as she walked into the woods, leaving Sakuya and Carlisle alone.

"You… are a human, are you not?" Carlisle said calmly as he turned to Sakuya.

"Yes, I am," Sakuya replied simply.

"Then, would you think that you would stand a chance against me?" Carlisle baited, ready to escape. "I can't be killed except by burning…"

"That can be arranged. The World," Sakuya calmly mentioned the activation phrase of her special ability. "And so, time stops…"

They would say, even awesome powers won't work if the user cannot use it. And nobody except Sakuya can move, when she stops time.

…

A little while later, Remilia was joined by the little blond vampire. Much to her own chagrin, the girl was more than immodestly dressed, with more than half of her porcelain-white skin showing and blackened by soot, scrapes, and minor burns.

"Flan, what on earth did you do?" Remilia asked with the concern, dusting her beloved sister's shoulder.

"I play! This Forks place is fun!" Flan cheerfully replied. "Pity they don't have giant forks. There were those big flying thingies though…"

"Lady Remilia, Lady Flandre," Sakuya greeted politely as she walked towards the vampires and bowed, a small pack in her hands. "I have accomplished the needed objective."

"Ah, good timing, Sakuya," Remilia remarked to her impeccable maid. "Let's go home, then. Patchy would love to utilize the fresh reagents we have collected here… Sakuya, have you collected them?"

"As your orders state, milady," Sakuya replied. "Werewolf ash, vampire skin cuts, vampire ocular fluids, vampire venom, and shapeshifter's dried bone."

"I give you my thanks, Lord Destiny," Remilia whispered softly.

"Let's go home, Sis…" Flandre pouted. "It's getting cold~"

"Let's," Remilia simply replied.

"Aaaand thank you for using the services of Sukima Travels!" Yukari cuts in, as she appeared from a gap in front of them all.

"Impeccable timing," Remilia grunted. "You must have planned for it…"

"Guilty as charged~" Yukari stated in a bubbly voice. "Next stop, Gensokyo!"

As mysterious as how they came, the assailants vanished in the night, back to their schemes and machinations.

…

"What are we to do, now that we lost the family…?" Renesmee prophetically stated, as Esme claws their way back to freedom.

"No matter how long the night, dawn always comes…" Esme absent-mindedly replied.

* * *

A/N: Nothing much for now. You can find info on the Scarlets, Sakuya Izayoi, and Yukari Yakumo in Touhouwiki. Google it, can't miss it.


End file.
